Strawberries & Mistletoe
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: Written for the KakaSaku Anon Holiday Exchange at the LJ comm for xthe anonymous. Hope you enjoy! One-shot. Mature.  Who knew mistletoe was the key all along?


This was written as a part of the 2010 KakaSaku Anonymous Holiday Exchange! Written for xthe_anonymous at the LJ comm! Happy de-lurking. I hope you enjoy it!  
CC: This has not been beta-read so any mistakes are mine alone. That aside, enjoy! And Happy New Year everyone!

* * *

Winter was closing in on Konoha. The only thing that meant to the Copy nin was that it was getting colder and that the holidays were in full swing. He had asked if there were any available missions, but Tsunade clearly believed that his place was there at home. She wasn't going to hear anything he had to say and simply suggested he have a wonderful Christmas.

'_Wonderful'_ wasn't exactly a word he would use to describe this time of year. Shops always closed early. His heater was temperamental and there was a draft in his kitchen … somewhere. He didn't like the cold and he had no one to spend time with - or at least to get a free hot meal out of. He had a few friends, sure, and they all made a point to at least visit him for a moment before scuttling off to spend time with family or lovers.

Kakashi had neither. The holidays were a reminder of this.

He had also never been home to decorate. He had a total of five decorations - gifts from his team (although he had a suspicion that it was more of Sakura's doing) - one a year for the past five years. He didn't have a tree so the two gifted ornaments hung from a plant hook in the ceiling. Garland and a candle decorated the window sill. He had hung the strand of lights in his bedroom. They illuminated his room just as well as his lamp and the colors weren't too offensive.

Satisfied with the new and cheerful holiday look to his apartment, Kakashi … realized he had nothing else to do. Perhaps he'd go find a secluded spot to get some reading done. He glanced at the window and the frost that lingered around the edges. He placed his hand to it and quickly withdrew. It was way too cold and he was not about to leave the warmth of his newly festive abode. It was starting to look like another night in.

Then there was a knock at the door and he wondered who would be by at this hour. Then he noticed it was only after ten and he shook his head. Winter always made him feel older. He pulled the door open and was surprised to see Sakura there. Little puffs of white left her mouth as she turned a smile to him and the tip of her nose was pink. How long had she been outside?

Sakura lifted a thin brow. "Can I come in? It's cold and I'd really like to set this down."

For the first time, Kakashi realized the large sack that she carried in her arms and that he hadn't even said hello to her.

"Sorry," he muttered and offered her an eye-crease. "Come in and get out of the cold."

He shut the door after her and watched as she set the bag on the counter. "So what brings you here? Shouldn't you be spending time with your family?"

"I already spent some time with them, Naruto and Sai too," she replied as she began unpacking a couple boxes. "Naruto ran off to see Hinata after he finished stuffing his face."

"That's not surprising."

"Let's hope the other Hyuugas have the patience she does. Mmm, and Sai, well he's still a little awkward doing these sorts of things. I warned my mother about his unusual way of giving compliments, but she still managed to feel offended."

Kakashi chuckled, his arms crossed, as he kept watching her. She suddenly turned around and shrugged off her coat revealing a red v-neck cut sweater. "So, where were you?"

His eyes lingered on her exposed skin. "Hmm?"

"How come you weren't at dinner?"

At Sakura's house? Had he been invited? "Oh I .. I didn't think …"

She looked at him curiously and he almost felt unnerved by the look in her eye. He dropped his shoulders. "I forgot."

"You don't ever listen, do you?" she accused.

"Of course I do."

"It was just the other day when I saw you. It was after lunch and you were on the way to the jounin lounge. I told you them about the dinner at my parent's house."

Kakashi thought back as she recounted passing along the invite. He remembered that day too, now, it was the same day he caught a peek of her pink bra when she leaned down. He supposed he should have paid more attention to her words than her … assets. He made a mental note to avoid Genma for a while, he seemed to be a bad influence. It was his fault anyway that he was noticing these things about her.

Sakura set her coat down and sighed, bringing him from his thoughts. She playfully punched him on the arm. "Come on, I brought you dinner."

And it smelled undeniably delicious! His stomach suddenly felt very empty.

She offered him one of the boxes, but snatched it back as he reached for it. "My mom and I worked pretty hard on this meal. It's Christmas dinner, it's special, so please try to savor it a little."

This meant a lot to her, he could tell, and she was sweet enough to bring him dinner after he had failed to show up. He could follow a simple request. He nodded and slipped his mask down. "I will."

Sakura was touched by his sincerity, it was clearly displayed on his face. She gave it to him with a small smile and watched him as he opened it. She grinned to herself, knowing that her friends (especially her girlfriends) would freak if they knew she was getting a clean look at his face right now. In actuality, she - as well as Naruto - had seen his face plenty of times. Sakura still couldn't help but chuckle to herself when she learned that was why he was so easily able to manipulate Yamato into doing things for him.

Sakura picked up her own box and opened it. He noticed this and had to poke at her, literally. He gently jabbed at her stomach with the end of a chopstick. "Didn't you eat with your family?"

"A little. I wanted to eat with all of the important people in my life, so I saved some room just for you."

She had said the last part jokingly so he knew she was genuine. He had come to recognize that about her. She'd often say things in a joking manner as a form of defense. It was as if she didn't want the person to believe she was being serious, as if it lessened the risk of getting hurt.

She lifted her first bite and he watched it travel all the way to her lips. Sakura shook her head as she gave his apartment a look over. "You don't have a tree?"

"No."

"How sad. I guess that's why your ornaments are up there?"

He huffed. "I usually don't do these sorts of things, Sakura. In case you failed to notice, I'm normally away for the holidays."

"Don't be silly, I notice all kinds of things." She winked at him and continued to eat.

The meal was wonderful and the chicken was some of the best he had tasted - whether Sakura and her mother were talented cooks or if he was enjoying it simply because of the unexpected company, he wasn't sure nor did he care. Nights like these were few and far between and he felt a sense of gratitude come over him that Sakura did things like this.

She had even brought some umeshu, she'd thought of everything it seemed. He spied another box sitting toward the back. When he turned to her she looked at him as if she knew what he had seen.

"What's in the other box?"

She stood and went to the counter to put her left over food away. "Dessert. It wouldn't be a true meal without Christmas cake," she explained with a smile. She opened the box to show it to him. Fluffy sponge cake, whipped topping and giant strawberries waited just inside.

Kakashi didn't usually have a taste for sweets but tonight he was finding it hard to resist. He grinned. "I didn't think you'd have any left after feeding Naruto."

"We didn't. Fortunately, I know how to plan ahead, so we made a smaller one as back up."

Yes, she had really thought of everything. He handed her a fork and then didn't hesitate to dig in, foregoing splitting it into individual pieces. She chuckled at his eagerness and got her own forkful.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Kakashi spoke, working his fork to get a strawberry into the next bite. "Why do you do these things for me?"

She lightly gasped at his sudden question, but she only smiled and shrugged and without a beat answered, "I do these things for everyone. Naruto's a part of my family and I've even become fond of Sai, strangely." Her smile softened. "Sometimes I feel like there's not much I can do or give to any of you. So, I do these silly little things. I buy Naruto ramen and make sure to give everyone chocolate on Valentine's Day. I always remember birthdays and holidays, and I like peeling fruit for you guys whenever one of you idiots get put into the hospital. I like surprising you with food or gifts. I've always heard that it's the little things that matter, I'd like to believe that it's true."

Kakashi had succeeded in getting the strawberry on his fork, but had paused. Didn't Sakura know that what she did was important? What she did meant so much to everyone.

She turned a beaming smile to him. "But this time? This is just for you." She smirked and reached forward swiping some of the cream from the corner of his mouth. She licked it from her finger and took another bite of the cake.

Kakashi set his fork down and surprising her, he also took hers away. She turned a questioning look to him.

"Sakura, you do a lot for the boys and for me. Remember that time I came home from that mission near Kusa and I -"

"Skipped your check up and I came and forced you to go?"

"Yes. You have ridiculous strength by the way."

"Thank you."

"But then afterward you treated me to dinner."

"Because you looked sick! I swear you lost too much weight for such a short mission," she reasoned.

"That's not the point. The point is that you do those things because you care. Do you know how nice it feels to have someone genuinely care for you? I don't think you understand how important you are to me, Sakura."

He felt his cheeks grow warm at the statement and mentally cursed his luck for having his mask down. If she saw him blush like that, she'd never let him live it down. But then he noticed the pink tint to her cheeks as well and didn't feel so bad. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

He scratched his cheek absently. "I haven't had someone send me a card or treat me to a meal just because they wanted to in a long time. When people I know wish me happy birthday, I can't help but feel as if they mean it as a joke, especially when it comes from Genma. He calls me an old man, but I'm younger than he is."

He stopped to laugh, but then continued honestly, "I'm just saying that you give me more than you believe you do."

She smiled as she looked up to him. "Can I give you something else?"

"Sakura, you don't have-"

"It's your present," she interrupted. She beckoned him over to join her at the counter. "There are actually two presents inside. You get to choose: gift one or gift two."

He watched her pull out two boxes of similar size, one was blue and the other was white. He stared at them in contemplation, unsure which was considered gift one or two. He shrugged. "I'll choose gift two."

She picked up the white box and handed it to him. His fingers brushed hers as he took it from her. He tore that paper away from the top of it and lifted the flaps. A glint of something silver automatically caught his eye and he pinched it between his fingers. He lifted the silvery ribbon out of the box and dangling at the end of it - Kakashi's visible eye widened and he glanced at her questioningly. "Mistletoe?"

She nodded. "Merry Christmas."

Then, before she lost her nerve, Sakura made her move.

Kakashi dropped the box in surprise as her body pressed against him and her lips gently touched to his. She was careful and became a little unsure when he didn't respond how she had hoped. In all honesty, Kakashi was beyond shocked. Sure, he had certain thoughts of her and he caught himself staring at her indecently on more than one occasion, but he knew better than to act on such impulses. He never thought that she would be the one doing the initiating, or that she even felt that was toward him at all.

He felt the hesitancy weaving into her kiss and realized he was about to lose his chance. As she pulled away from him, his hands came up to stop her - one took hold of her shoulder and the other twined in her hair, mistletoe and all.

"Let's try that again," he said softly, tilting her head back for better access to her lips. He met her slowly. Their kisses were brief, tender, experimental. His other hand left her shoulder to tangle in her hair, bringing her closer, their mouths meeting more passionately.

His tongue bumped against her lip and she picked up on the request very quickly and granted him entrance. Everything intensified from there. Every smooth swipe of his tongue made her body thrum and thrum and she liked the taste of strawberries and cream on him. When he panted against her throat, a warm tingle jolted through her.

The next thing she knew, they were on the floor. His knee was between her thighs, his cool touch lingered just under her sweater and her arms wrapped around him. Her head was spinning and it was suddenly too hot and gods did she love how his weight settled over her, but that digging pain in the middle of her back …

Sakura's skin was so soft and smooth, it was irresistible to touch. He enjoyed feeling her jump and twitch when he would drag his fingers along her sides. He inched his hand toward her breasts, the anticipation of feeling them, palming and squeezing her supple skin twisted in his stomach. Then he was stopped short. Sakura grabbed hold of his arm and was tapping him with her other. It quickly registered that she was stopping him and he pulled away, relinquishing her lips. Had he been wrong about what she wanted?

He chuckled nervously. "That was a little fast, wasn't it? I'm sorry I didn't stop to think that-"

She grunted beneath him and he paused to look at her. She pulled her hand out from under her back and in it was a chew toy, and it was well used she noticed as she looked at it. She glanced up at Kakashi and for a tiny moment she though the looked horrified, maybe even a tad embarrassed.

She laughed. "A dog toy?"

"It must have been left here by mistake."

"Kakashi, you play with your ninken? That's so sweet!"

"They may be ninken, but they're still dogs. Playtime equals exercise for some of those lazy animals."

"Sure. So which one plays with this?"

"Will you just give it to me?"

He reached for it but she jerked it out of his reach. He sighed but she never stopped smiling. "Gladly, as long as we go somewhere else that I don't have to worry about another toy trying to get in on the action."

He helped her to her feet and she handed him the toy. She was clearly more amused by the situation than he was. She couldn't help it, she had never seen him look so distressed over something like a dog toy. He carelessly tossed it aside and then guided her to his bedroom.

He stepped in first and while he was usually meticulous about cleaning he quickly picked up a dirty towel from the floor and threw it in the bathroom. Sakura pretended not to notice. She had seen his bedroom many times - from taking care of him while he was sick or injured to even sleeping there once before - but this was different and her stomach fluttered nervously.

Sakura had tried to deny her feelings for her former sensei and even tried to convince herself that she was delusional and that he would never look at her in that way. The pessimist in her told her many times that Kakashi was untouchable, like Sasuke was in her youth, and she should give up on him.

Only it wasn't in Sakura's nature to just give up. She had to find out for sure and she could always brush it off if her intuition had been wrong and he didn't see her that way. Now her plans had brought her here and standing in his room had never quite felt like this.

"One second," Kakashi said before turning off the lights and leaving her in darkness. There was a faint sound and then his room was gently illuminated by the Christmas lights.

Sakura smiled. "I was wondering what you did with these."

"Do you approve?"

She looked at him sprinkled in soft blue, red, green, orange, and pink lights and nodded. He held his hand out to her and she approached him with as much confidence as she could muster.

He stroked his fingers across her cheek and gave her a lop-sided grin, one she rarely had the pleasure to see. "Don't worry, I'm a little nervous, too."

Her eyes softened and she leaned into him once again. Before their lips touched, she smirked speaking against him, "I hope you're not too nervous to open your gift."

"No," he replied as he closed the gap, taking her lips with his.

Sakura almost felt as if her stomach dropped. He was so strong and forward, yet gentle and she never knew his lips were this soft. His fingers slowly drew up along her back, teasing her skin and leaving goose bumps in their wake. He lifted her sweater and she broke the kiss to allow him to pull it over her head. She shyly turned her head but couldn't help but watch him as his eyes raked over her.

He had denied it before but Sakura was beautiful and whatever pull he had been trying to ignore had only grown in intensity. There was no turning away now.

His lips found her shoulder, brushing against it before sliding to her collarbone. He traveled her chest and lowered himself onto his knees to explore her abdomen. He was the cartographer of her body, taking notes of places of interest - like an inch above her naval that made her shiver and the spot just to the side of a mole on her right side that produced a lovely sigh and caused her fingers to tighten in his hair.

His hands smoothed up the back of her thighs and over her hips where he persuaded the button to come undone, quickly followed by the zipper. Sakura felt her face grow hot as he pressed a kiss to her through the exposed thin white cotton of her panties. Her breath hitched as she felt her pants fall down her thighs, her knees, and pool around her ankles. His hands ran down her calves, one at a time, as he lifted her feet to step out.

Following his gentle push, Sakura sat on his bed. With Kakashi still on his knees she was more level with him and she took the opportunity to kiss him. She draped her hands over his shoulders and using her fingers she gathered his shirt up and pulled it over his head. He edged closer and she crawled back so they were fully on his bed. Now she was able to touch him and she let her fingers smooth down the planes of his chest, over lean muscle and jagged scars. He tensed as her fingers passed under his ribs and she quickly glanced up, seeing his lips pressed together, fighting the curve of the corners.

She smiled and poked him in the ribs. "Are you ticklish?"

"Me? No I-" He gasped as she did it again.

"You are." She sounded pleased at this piece of information.

Just as she was about to do it again, his hand darted down to catch her by the wrist and she was on her back, her hand pinned by her head. Their breaths mingled as he stared down at her. His mouth ghosted over hers, his tongue swept across her bottom lip before their mouths met hungrily. He kissed her deeply, exploring the cavern of her mouth, and stroking her tongue with his lazily. Heat flared in her stomach as he curled his fingers in her hair and his lips dipped to the juncture where her shoulder met her neck. She softly mewled and wrapped a leg around his waist. His grip on her wrist tightened at the contact.

He released her wrist a moment later and smoothed his hand along her arm and up to where he could push the pesky strap of her bra out of the way. He kissed down the center of her chest, freeing her breasts and instantly he clamped his lips down over one rosy bud. He suckled and nibbled and Sakura twitched and gasped as every tiny motion of his tongue tingled straight to her core. He released her and peppered kisses along the valley of her breasts as he moved to its twin where he lavished the same attention upon it.

When he was satisfied that she was flushed and whimpering and focused solely on him and the moment, he pulled away. She stared after him, dazed, as he moved lower, revisiting those places of interest with heated kisses. He was still pleased at the way she shivered and moaned under his touch. His fingers curled into the sides of her panties and she raised her hips allowing him to slowly peel them away and cast the garment aside.

Sakura hadn't felt so self conscious under someone's gaze in a long time. He stared at her so openly she almost felt the need to cover herself. He seemed to understand. He set his hand on her hip, fingers splayed and his thumb brushing her sensitive skin.

"Don't hide yourself."

He spoke so softly she wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. "You have a gorgeous body, don't be shy."

She nodded and watched as he stood to remove the last of his clothing. Her eyes followed his pants as they fell down his legs and then she slowly lifted her gaze and settled upon his … impressive anatomy. He grinned and settled himself between her legs. His fingers magically caressed her legs as he wedged his shoulders between her thighs.

Her eyes widened. "Kakashi, what are-"

She didn't get the rest of her question out as he teasingly drew his tongue up her slit and tapped against her pearl at the apex of her mound. Sakura clenched onto the sheets. No man had ever done this to her and though Ino had once let her in on what the "big deal" was about getting "eaten out" by a man in great detail (much to her embarrassment), this … this was nothing like what her friend had relayed to her.

When he used his thumbs to hold her open and thrust his tongue inside, it was unlike anything she had ever experienced. His tongue twisted and twirled as he held her quivering thighs apart. She was spicy, and sweet, and musky and he couldn't get enough of her unique flavor and she was obviously enjoying every second of it; every sigh and whimper only encouraged him. When he trailed his talented muscle up to twirl around her sensitive bundle of nerves, Sakura cried out and her hands shot out to hold onto his shoulders.

He loved the groans and sighs she made when he heavily dragged his tongue over her but he loved the way she panted and uttered his name between breaths when he tapped and flicked over her clit in a syncopated rhythm even more. He pushed a single digit into her wet heat, humming against her as her muscles clamped down around him. She was so slick and accepted him easily. He gradually set a rhythm, letting his finger slide in and out of her in synch with his tongue. Soon he added another finger, stretching her and preparing her for their coupling. He angled his long fingers and curled them within her at every thrust. Sakura didn't know exactly what he was doing but gods did it feel good. She didn't want him to stop, and she told him so, and found that her words seemed to renew his vigor.

Sakura was teetering on the edge. Every jab of his fingers and twist or flick of his tongue sent growing ripples of electricity coursing through her. Her breaths were shallow and coming quicker. Her abdomen spasmed and she felt the familiar tension coil in her belly. Her toes curled and his hands tightened their hold on her thighs. She was so close.

He wanted to see her come undone and he did not have to wait long. He closed his lips around her hot little button and sucked as his fingers curled another time. Sakura gasped and her back arched off the bed, body tensing as her orgasm swept over her. She was still as pleasure rushed through her, as warmth spread through every fiber of her being and spots danced before her eyes. Her breath was ragged as she came back down from her high. She looked at him dreamily, sated, and with a smile.

She wanted to tell him how wonderful it was, but he was on top of her kissing her so thoroughly that any words she were going to say left her mind. She could taste herself on his tongue and liked it there almost as much as she liked the strawberries earlier. Her hands glided down his sides and she fit a hand between their bodies. She found his member, hard and smooth, and she let her fingers wrap around the head of him. She gently stroked him, fighting back a smile when he hissed in pleasure. His head bowed as she continued, twisting her hand around him as she traveled up and down his length.

He nipped at her neck. "Sakura, you have to stop."

"Why?" she purred. "I just want to make you feel good, too. Can't I repay the favor?"

"Next time," he grunted as she squeezed. He looked down at her and how she had her bottom lip sucked into her mouth. "Definitely next time, but right now …" He had to stop her. He took hold of her hand and removed it from him, holding it above her head.

She smirked at him and he shook his head, nearly dead-panning. "You're enjoying doing this to me, aren't you?"

"Of course. If you'd just let me, I'd enjoy doing many other things to you as well."

He chuckled. "All in due time." He ghosted his lips over hers. "I promise."

This time, she pressed the kiss further, gliding her tongue eagerly against his. Her fingers twisted in his hair, holding him close to her. She felt something blunt press against her opening and for a split second she wondered if this was truly the right thing to be doing. He was her former sensei. She was much younger than him. What if this was all purely physical and after it was done he'd kick her out? What if this wasn't anything like what she thought it would be and they both finished unsatisfied? How could they continue on after this? How would he treat her after tonight if things just went horribly? How would she be able to face him?

He placed a hand to her cheek and she gazed up into his mismatched eyes. They were quiet for a long moment before he bumped his nose against hers. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

He was giving her the option to back out, to reconsider, but there was something that she saw there that quieted any doubts. She bumped her nose back to his. "I'm sure. Are you? I don't want you to do this if-"

He silenced her with a kiss, giving her his answer. He broke the kiss and watched her as he entered her. He pushed forward, past her folds and deep, deep into her molten paradise. She gasped and stared at him in wonderment as he stretched and filled her. His jaw clenched as he found himself fully sheathed inside her. Just as gingerly as he pressed into her, he started to move, withdrawing nearly all the way before moving forward again. He took pleasure in feeling her walls flutter around his length and she whimpered, feeling every inch of him glide in and out tortuously slow.

He jerked her leg over his hip as he continued his leisurely pace. Her arms wrapped around him. "More, please Kakashi."

But he made no attempt to give her what she wanted. She mewled and grunted and rocked her hips to meet his thrusts. As badly as he wanted to snap and thrust into her with abandon, he held back. He wasn't as young as he once was and he wanted this to last for as long as it could. He steadied himself on his forearms, their chests sliding against each other with every thrust. Her hardened nipples pressed against him and he slanted his mouth over hers, drinking in her every moan.

His body was hard and hot against hers. And when she raked her fingers down his back she could feel his muscles flex under them as he moved. She lifted her head and attached her lips to his neck, sucking at his pulse point which seemed to work - if even for a moment - as he snapped his hips forward powerfully. Her tongue trailed up the column of his throat, over his Adam's apple and to his chin. He growled and met her for a passionate kiss where she had a couple more tricks up her sleeve.

Kakashi was doing a good job keeping a hold on his body. When she licked her way up his neck he nearly lost it, so he decided a kiss would make her back down some. Only then she sucked his tongue into her mouth and he knew he was done for, but she wasn't the only one with tricks.

He slipped a hand between them and found her clit, taking it between his fingers. She moaned around his tongue and released him, her head falling back onto the pillow.

"Kakashi."

He loved how she said his name, with a sigh that was pleading and praising at the same time. He rubbed tight circles over her and that combined with his ever steady thrusts had her writhing beneath him. He wanted her to come but before he could even whisper encouragement for her to do so, she was unraveling before him. Her legs tightened around him and she clutched onto his shoulders as she moaned and whimpered out his name.

But he wasn't going to stop. His fingers continued to pinch and press maddening circles against her clit as she came down and he sent her spiraling into another. Sakura clenched her eyes shut as the next orgasm crashed through her without warning. Her cries left her lips freely this time and Kakashi was captured by the way her lips rounded and how her brow pinched and how her skin looked in the lights, covered in a sheen of sweat.

She was beautiful and he let her know he thought so.

Her walls clamped down around him for a second time and he gritted his teeth. He was not going to last much longer and as badly as he wanted it not to end, he only had so much control. What little Kakashi had left broke and he snapped his hips forward, breaking his rhythm. He grunted with effort, the bed creaking beneath them as he moved erratically. The wet sound of their bodies meeting, which was once faint and an afterthought behind their kisses, had grown louder and was filling the room.

Even though his hand was no longer between them, teasing her relentlessly, the angle of their bodies ensured that he bumped her over-sensitized pearl with every thrust.

"Kakashi! I - I can't …"

"Come with me Sakura."

With every push he bumped the wall within her that said he could go no further. Her eyes welled with tears. It was so intense, nearly too much to take. She wasn't sure if she could take much more at all. "I can't…"

"Come with me," he urged.

She could feel his shoulders shaking under her hands and he could feel her entire body trembling under him. The tight coiling in her stomach suddenly sprang and she cried out his name, over and over, until she was sobbing, drowning in pure bliss. His name rung in his ears as her muscles clamped around him in a vise-like grip just as his sacs tightened and he spilled his milky essence deep within her.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Kakashi collapsed forward. His breath puffed out against her neck and chest while she calmed herself and the sobs subsided. He suddenly felt very worried at the fact that she was crying. How many girls cried during breathtaking, earth shattering love making?

He pulled himself from her carefully and then he lifted a hand and swept it through her hair. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No," she replied with a tiny, embarrassed laugh. "It was just really intense."

He quietly laughed to himself and nuzzled against her as their bodies began to cool. "Your parents aren't expecting you back tonight are they?"

"Nope."

"Good, cause I plan on keeping you here all night."

"Sounds good," she replied sleepily.

He rested his arm over her abdomen, his fingers softly rubbed her skin. She curled her fingers over his bicep and drew her own nondescript patterns. Her eyes started to feel heavy as they laid there in silence, each other's breathing being the only sound.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"What made you decide to do this? I know you don't do anything without thinking it through."

"Well lets just say I've been hiding some feelings from you for a while now. It's hard for me to read you sometimes, so I had a friend do some gentle pushing on your end and I could gauge your reactions and see if you acted any different around me."

"Wait, this friend of yours …"

"What about him?"

He propped himself up on an elbow and looked at her incredulously. "You couldn't have picked someone better than Genma?"

"Well, he was the logical choice really, when you think about it. He's the only male close enough to you that I would actually approach considering many of the others are sensei to a friend. Genma's a horndog and I knew he'd point out the some of my er … finer points to you."

"But Genma? Really?"

"He did exactly what I thought he'd do, didn't he? You said it yourself, I don't do anything without thinking it through. Tonight was the night though. It had to be. I couldn't just keep denying that I felt this way about you."

"I understand what you mean," he admitted as he closed in for another kiss.

She smiled as their lips met and just as his tongue traced her lower lip, she suddenly gasped and pulled away. He looked at her, confused.

"I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"Be right back!" She sat up and gathered the sheets around her. She bounded out of the bed and out of his room. He chuckled at the tail of the sheets billowing behind her. She entered his room once again with the blue box in her hands. "This is your present, too."

"Sakura, really you don't-"

"Just open it."

"If this is my gift, then what was with making me choose?"

"The mistletoe is actually your holiday gift from the team. It was supposed to be a gag-type gift, but I thought I could put it to good use."

"Yes, you did."

"This is your gift from me."

He feigned disappointment. "You mean that hot, steamy, ear-ringing sex wasn't-"

She put her hand over his mouth and smiled. "Fine, this is my _other _gift to you."

He smiled as he ripped the paper away and opened the box. His eyes widened as he pulled the contents out: the first two Icha Icha movies signed by the lead actress and actor themselves.

"You sure know how to make this man happy, Sakura."

"Merry Christmas, Kakashi."

He gave her her favorite lop-sided grin. "Merry Christmas."

A year later.

The Haruno household was buzzing with excitement as Sakura and her mother began moving dishes of food to the table. Her father was filling the glasses with sake and water and Sai was helping to set out all of the plates. Naruto was practically salivating all over the floor, his stomach grumbling loud enough to be heard over his voice while he argued with Sai and made conversation with her father.

"Sakura, isn't that Kakashi fellow coming for dinner?" her mother asked.

"Kakashi fellow? Come on mom, seriously?"

"Kaka-sensei's always late. We can start without him, right? Right Sakura-chan?"

"Sure, Naruto. It'd be awfully rude of me to make you starve on Christmas."

The blond chuckled and patted his stomach. "Good, cause I'm ready for some good food!"

Sai spoke plainly with a forced sense of concern. "Is everything all right Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Didn't someone once say that '_Gluttony is an emotional escape, a sign something is eating us_'? Is your relationship with the Hyuuga still doing well?"

"What does that mean?" Naruto was suddenly in his face. "Are you insinuating something?"

Sai smiled, which still had a creepy feel to it. "I had no idea that you knew how to use a word like 'insinuate'. I'm happy for you."

"Why I oughtta-"

Sakura clenched her teeth and her fists, Naruto's and Sai's name came out as a growl between her lips.

Sakura's mother came to the rescue. "Naruto, come help me with the last of the food please."

"Sure thing!"

Sakura pointed a finger at Sai in warning and left to go to the kitchen to finish helping. There was a knock at the door and Sakura passed on the last few dishes to Naruto.

"Hurry up Sakura, someone's a little eager to start," her mother said with a smile.

She nodded and then rounded the corner to answer the door. She pulled it open and leaning in the doorway was Kakashi. He propped his elbow up on the door. He was hiding behind that mask, but she knew he was smiling.

"You're late. You were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"I think I came right on time," he replied and let something fall from his hand. It dangled from the same silver ribbon it came attached to last year. She blushed and smiled and looked up at him, surprised by his maskless face.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss to her lips.

"Sakura, Kaka-sensei! Come on, I'm starving!" Naruto whined.

Kakashi chuckled as he pulled away from her. "Well, you heard him. We can't let the poor boy starve."

She shook her head and pulled him back to her, wrapping her arms around him. "He can go hungry for a bit. Merry Christmas."


End file.
